Surface water resources are generally more suitable for irrigation than groundwater resources because of the better water quality generally associated with surface waters. Comparatively, hot springs associated with geothermal springs typically include higher concentrations of dissolved solids, salinity, gases, and metals. Thus, heated water from geothermal sources generally contains undesirable contaminants which make the water unsuitable for agricultural irrigation.
Surface water resources are subject to daily, monthly, seasonal and annual changes in temperature. These changes in temperature may result in cold temperature spikes, which may in turn lead to frozen pipes and frozen valves. Additionally, during cold temperature many plants may be damaged or killed by freezing temperatures or frost.
Frost is the solid deposition of water vapor from saturated air; frost is formed when solid surfaces are cooled to below the dew point of the adjacent air. There are many types of frost. Many plants can be damaged or killed by freezing temperatures or frost; and the damage depends on the type of plant and tissue exposed to the low temperatures.
Vines for winemaking also can be affected by cold temperature spikes. For example, frost injury may occur to grapevine tissue and buds. Irrigation with sufficiently warm water during a freeze may provide protection to the plants.
Thus, it would be desirable to have an affordable system for preventing the damage to plants, such as grapevines, exposed to low temperatures and frost.